Torrey DeVitto
Torrey DeVitto is an American actress and former fashion model. She is best known for her roles as Zoe in the 2006 horror film I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer, Karen Kerr in the short lived television series Beautiful People, Carrie in The CW show One Tree Hill and most recently as Melissa Hastings on the hit ABC Family series Pretty Little Liars. Early Life Torrey Joel DeVitto was born in Huntington, New York, US. Torrey was raised in Fort Salonga on Long Island New York and Winter Park, Florida. Her parents are Mary and Liberty DeVitto; her father was a long-time drummer for Billy Joel. She has two sisters, Devon and Maryelle. Her sister Maryelle was in the TV series Endurance. As a child, DeVitto spent a lot of time touring with her parents. She attended Fort Salonga Elementary School, part of Kings Park Central School District. At age six, DeVitto took violin lessons and when she was in 4th grade, Torrey earned her place as the 4th chair violinist in a high school band. When DeVitto was 12 years old, she played a solo violin piece at Christie Brinkley and Peter Cook's wedding. After graduating from Winter Park High School, she spent her summer in Japan working as a model also spending time in Chicago. Career DeVitto started her career by working in commercials, which she described to be a "stepping stone to get to TV and film jobs." She was signed to Ford and Avenue One modeling agencies, but in 2002, she chose to pursue a career in acting. Also staying true to her love of music, in 2002 she played violin with the Tommy Davidson Band at the Sunset Room in Hollywood. She also played violin on Raphael Saadiq's album, Ray Ray', in 2004. From that point, DeVitto felt that acting is her "strongest passion and takes precedence over music", but hopes that she "can do more with it in the future." DeVitto co-starred in ABC Family series Beautiful People as the aspiring model Karen Kerr. "Even girls that aren't trying to be models will be able to relate to it," she said about the show. She also appeared in the 2006 movie sequel I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer as Zoe. She has guest starred on Drake & Josh, Scrubs, Jack & Bobby and had a small part in the short film Forbidden Love. Her movie role debut was in Starcrossed, which tells about brothers, who develop a sexual attraction to one another. Later she played L.A. actress Sierra Young in Heber Holiday and was in the main cast of Green Flash along with David Charvet and Kristin Cavallari. She played Phoebe Hilldale in Killer Movie. She is most notable for her recurring role as Carrie on the CW drama One Tree Hill during seasons five and six. She also made a guest appearance in the CSI: Miami episode, "You May Now Kill the Bride" in 2008. In 2010, DeVitto was cast as Melissa Hastings in the TV series Pretty Little Liars based on the book series by Sara Shepard. In 2012, DeVitto was cast as Meredith Fell on "Vampire Diaries" with her husband Paul Wesley. And will return in Season 4. Personal Life In 2011 Torrey DeVitto secretly married "Vampire Diaries" actor Paul Wesley. She plays along with him a "The Vampire Diaries" as a doctor Meredith Fell. The couple had been dating since 2007. They met on the set of "Killer Movie".﻿ Gallery devitto55.png melissatorrey44.jpg tdeviro7.png Tdevito788.jpg torrey55.jpg torrey57.jpg torreyd5516.jpg torreydevitto885.jpg Torrey DeVitto925.jpg torrey2515.jpg torrey5258.jpg torrey5525.jpg torrey5784.jpg torrey85585.jpg torreydevitto.jpg Category:Pretty Little Liars Cast Category:Actress